fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Odd and Edd
Odd and Edd are a pair of scavengers hailing from the planet of Hevenix. They live in the Beorphalant Graveyard and were born in a scorching hot desert, meaning they are best accliminated to hot and heavy weather. They are the dual owners of the mystical artifact known as the Quartz Necklace, which happens to be one of the Artifacts of Ascendancy, although they find themselves frustratingly trying to figure out what it actually does on a regular basis. The two were created by as the owners of the Quartz Necklace, which has long gone unclaimed in the New Fantendoverse canon. Odd and Edd are a pair of Niogrendral scavengers that align themselves with the Order of Ascenders, a church focused around gathering the artifacts of Ascendancy. Hilariously, despite owning one of the known artifacts, they seem unaware of it's status because they can't get it to work and assume it must be a replica. Odd is the more collected mentally of the two, having a sly and charismatic personality that is capable of spinning huge webs of lies, while Edd is the erratic, often random younger brother that tends to undercut her. Description Odd and Edd are Niogrendrals that differ vastly in appearance although share the same motif of having a candy-cane shaped body with a inverted neck. Odd Description Odd is very tall, about 9 feet with a choppy and sharp haircut with a fairly pale face and wearing oil as makeup around her eyes. She has black sclera with brown eyes and sharp teeth She has sharp eyelashes similar to a Beorn. Her body features a brown appearance with dark spots and she has two elongated arms with two fingers on them. Her feet are hooves and she features a short choppy tail. Edd Description Edd is very short in comparsion, being only about 5 feet with a set of "bunny ears" atop his head with bulging white eyes and featuring elongated yellow teeth. He features green, almost reptilian skin with triangle patterns across his whole body. He has four legs and a tail that pokes up forward like a scorpion. His arms do not have fingers, opting for knive-like stubs. Personality Odd Personality Odd is a sassy and charismatic character that can spin lies very quickly and has a high intelligence. She is vicious when she wants to be and has a somewhat cruel sense of humor, although is very protective of her brother. She is aligned directly with the Order of Ascenders, hoping to become a goddess by finding all the Artifacts of Ascendancy. Edd Personality Edd is a rather crazy and hyper individual who has a random streak to him, often doing unpredictable things. He laughs at basically every joke but can be serious if the situation calls for it. He seems to have a degree of intelligence to him, acting dumb and stupid on occasion only to reveal he was actually smarter than he appeared. He is not directly aligned with the Order of Ascenders, instead associated via his sister. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Odd and Edd are actually fairly simple in terms of power-set. Odd has the ability to slip through basically everywhere, despite her large body, with her body producing sweat that allows her to slip through narrow cracks very easily, even into spaces between spaces. Edd's special ability is his super speed, which allows him to percieve time at a stand still when he eats sugar and generally outpaces almost every character that comes across him. He can use his knife-like hands to eviscerate a beast in seconds. The two also have the ability to fuse their bodies together in a technique known as Binalfusion. In Binalfusion, Odd and Edd's faces are fused together onto a four armed, six legged body that features features from both of their bodies. This fusion is named Oedddd. Their special abiltiies are fused together, allowing Oedddd to fling slippery sweat as projectiles or squirm through entire mountains in and out the other side in seconds. Their heads are their weakpoints- if they gain a headache, the Binalfusion forcibly becomes unfused. Relationships None available as of currently. Gallery OddNFPainted.png|Odd's original artwork EddNFPainted.png|Edd's original artwork Trivia *Odd and Edd's name is a pretty obvious pun on "odd and ends". *Odd and Edd were inspired by Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al, characters in the Archie Sonic comics that are godlike beings that control horizontal and vertical directions. They also have inspiration from Shenzi and Ed, the hyenas from Lion King. *Originally Odd and Edd were meant to have more similar designs and appear much more like grim reapers. They were also intended to be deities, but this was scrapped in favor of making them the last needed Artifact of Ascendency holders. Their candy cane-inspired designs were always a factor as well as their name. Odd may have been male in early development. *Early concept art for Odd shows her on all fours similar to an animal, although this looked too close to a giraffe. *Early concept art for Edd showed that he may have had a more openly evil personality or was more disgruntled with his sister. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Asexual Characters Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Duo Characters